Black Math
by SiriuslovesRemus
Summary: The things Harry does on impulse! Your basic PWP featuring Severus x Harry one experimental night. Oneshot.


Harry moaned at the feel of hot breath on his neck as Severus began to kiss him, first mouthing and then with real pressure that would surely leave a bruise. He flattened himself against the hard wood of the desk, his eyes closed and his mouth open in ecstasy as he clutched the professor, his fingernails digging into Snape's bare back, leaving thin red welts where he scratched. Harry was no longer sure of anything, whether he was drunk or sober, asleep or awake. The world had vanished, and nothing existed but the heat of Severus's breath on his neck and the weight of the man's body on his.

Severus, of course, was more experienced and thus more focused. He arched his back, loving the sharp sensation of Harry's nails, and kissed him even harder.

Harry's hands trailed down Severus's body, touching his side and his hips, enjoying the soft sleekness of Severus's body. He was in fine shape, underneath those billowing robes, Harry thought to himself and snorted with laughter even as he shivered with desire.

Righting himself, Severus peered at Harry's face, his dark eyes deep and the expression undecipherable. For a moment he merely watched Harry's eyes fluttering, and then he reached down and took hold of both of the young man's hands.

"If we are going to do this, I want us to do it properly. In the bedroom, not on my desk. You've already set fire to half the essays," Severus remarked, indicating the still burning pile of papers on the floor beside them. A quick flick of his wand extinguished the flames and he turned back to Harry, his eyes deep pools. "I am not accustomed to fucking students on my desk".

Are you accustomed to fucking students?" Harry asked jokingly as he righted himself, still panting. His hair fell across his eyes, obscuring his vision, but he sensed Severus giving him an appraising glance. "You're right, let's go."

"You are sure?" Severus asked as he knelt to pick up his robes. He was still wearing his black pants, though his silver belt buckle was undone and the pants were open. His skin shone with sweat. "You're sure this is what you want, Harry?" he asked once more, wanting to make certain. He was not going to take advantage of the young man.

Harry nodded, his eyes serious and contemplative. "I want it more then anything."

"Only if You're certain," Severus said, bending to give Harry another brief kiss on the mouth. His lips tasted wonderfully sweet, and he loved the way Harry kissed, naive and desperate, pressing himself to Snape too hard, bruising them both. Perhaps, he reflected, that was the reason for his hesitancy. He did not want to crush that trusting spirit, and Harry, eager as a puppy dog, was doing nothing to protect himself. Severus tightened his grip on Harry's hands and pulled him forward. "Come, then."

He led Harry through the dark anteroom and down the narrow, high ceilinged hallway that led to his private quarters, suddenly hoping he had remembered to pick up the remains of breakfast. It would be embarrassing, if the coffee cup was still resting on the night table and the tray on the bed. Severus snorted at his thoughts, wondering when exactly he had taken on that obsession with neatness. It must be Malfoy's influence, he decided. Lucius was a stickler for cleanliness.

"Obscura incarnem," Severus whispered when they reached the end of the hall. As he spoke the words a door materialised from the middle of the black hallway and the candelabra that had been practically invisible a moment before suddenly burned brightly, flaring with candles. Severus reached forward and twisted open the door knob which was curved in the shape of a snake - these quarters had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, although Slytherin had used them as a study instead of an apartment.

"Home sweet home," Severus remarked unsteadily as he pulled Harry inside. Alcohol and passion had combined into an intoxicating agent of extreme power, and Severus was feeling a little shaky, but pleased too. He turned to Harry, unable to wait, and pulled him closer, administering an affectionate nip to Harry's bottom lip, which earned a startled moan from Harry. He felt Harry reaching for him, but Severus pulled away, firmly closing the door. Dumbledore never slept, and sometimes took to wandering the unused hallways at night. That was all Severus needed, to be caught kissing Harry.

Harry looked around, surprised. He had expected Severus's quarters to be sparse, empty, and cold, but they were not. The walls of the main room were painted red, and a fire crackled comfortingly in the marble fireplace. The room was dominated by a huge bookcase, containing many volumes and texts. "Where's the bedroom?"

"Impatient boy," Severus said to him, raising an eyebrow and hiding his smile. He led Harry through the main room into the master bedroom off the small hallway. His quarters were not overly spacious, but there were comfortable.

"I would have thought you would have black bed-sheets," Harry said at once as he looked down at the king bed, which was made with crisp white sheets and a velvet comforter in forest green. "Silk ones, of course. Or satin."

Snape nodded, sinking down to the bed and kicking off his boots. "Are you pretending to be an expert in these matters, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "No. It just seemed, predictable that you would. It's the way you come across, Professor," he added with a smirk, to punish Severus for calling him by his last name as if he was in class again.

Snape caught the point and growled low in his throat. "Mmm...don't call me that," he said, eyes sparkling and predatory, his lips curved, amused. "It makes me feel dirty." He reached for Harry and caught the young man's hand, pulling him a step closer.

Harry did not need a great deal of prompting. He stepped out of his shoes and bounded into the bed with the exuberance of a puppy, his eyes alight with mischief and wanting. This time, though, he had no intention of being a passive participant. He tightened his grip on Severus's wrists and pushed him down onto the bed, climbing onto him. When he was straddling Severus, Harry bent down and gave him a teasing kiss, flicking his tongue in and out of Severus's mouth until the man's breathing grew louder.

The whiskey running through his body warmed Harry and gave him courage he never would have thought possible. He slid backwards a little bit and took hold of Severus's belt, loosening it and pulling the belt away. With a grin he surveyed the wrought iron headboard. "You have the perfect bed for this," Harry remarked, holding up the belt.

Flat on his back, Severus raised an eyebrow, almost shocked by Harry's forwardness. He had never suspected Harry of being so forceful.

"Put your hands up," Harry ordered, his voice serious and direct. Severus did as he was told, raising his arms over his head while Harry wound the belt around the his wrists and the elaborate ironwork. When he was certain Severus was securely tied, Harry bent over his body, first giving Severus playful nips along his neck, tracing the curve of Severus's ear with his tongue. Severus shivered and closed his eyes as Harry moved lower, circling his nipples and briefly sucking them. Harry kept his eyes on Severus's face, watching his changing expressions.

When he had made his way to the waistband of Severus's pants Harry paused, biting his lip in anticipation and nervousness. He slipped his thumbs under the fabric and pulled the slacks slowly down, revealing smooth pale skin and a hint of black hair. Severus was wearing nothing under the slacks, and Harry spent a moment just admiring the professor's body. Then, tentatively and no longer so sure of himself, Harry slid his hand down Severus's hip, taking hold of Severus's cock and slipping it gently between his lips.

The sudden wet warmth sent a bolt of trembling desire through Severus, and he strained against his bonds, letting a startled moan slip from his mouth. As he felt Harry take more and more of him into his mouth, Severus arched his back involuntarily. Had I thought I had control, Severus wondered to himself. Harry had stolen it all in that sudden move. Severus was the one panting now, as he felt the soft pressure and heat of Harry's tongue running along the shaft. He opened his eyes, suddenly curious, and for a brief second he met Harry's. The young man was watching his face. Severus trembled, arching again. He wanted so badly to have his hands free, so he could ravish Harry's body until the young man cried for more.

Harry slid Severus's cock deeper into his mouth, tightening his hold as he sucked. He could still not stop his hands from exploring, cradling Severus's balls in one hand, tracing the curve of the hip bone that jutted upward through the porcelain skin. The man's skin was incredibly silky, almost slippery, and Harry found himself wondering what it would feel like to have Severus penetrate him. Harry watched as Severus struggled to get loose, his abdominal muscles tightening in an attractive way, his mouth open. Harry wrapped his left hand around Severus's cock and slid forward, needing to taste that mouth again.

As Harry kissed him, Severus delved deeper into Harry's mouth with his tongue, lifting his head off the bed to press himself against Harry harder. He was filled with an almost unbearable wanting, drifting in a sea of pleasure. "I want you," he mouthed, almost inaudibly as Harry paused for breath. Harry merely grinned and moved back down, again guiding Severus's cock to his mouth. This time, however, he was more sure of himself. He flicked his tongue along the head of Severus's cock, and then lowered himself over it, trying to take it all in. He kept his hand firmly gripped around the base, using his nails to trace, oh so lightly, every inch.

At last, as Severus's breath had gone shallow and rapid, Harry climbed up, pressing himself against Severus's body. He coaxed the Severus into a kiss, licking his lips, and when he had Severus worked to a fever pitch Harry reached up and unclasped the belt, letting Severus's hands free.

Instantly Severus pushed Harry off him and onto the bed, face down. Harry felt the warm softness of the velvet comforter against his stomach and breathed heavily into it as Severus began kissing the back of his neck, his most sensitive area. Severus caught him in a predatory bite and Harry felt his whole body shake with arousal and want. He tried to turn, to kiss Severus, but Severus would have none of it. He instead slid his hands down Harry's body, cupping his buttocks and reaching a curious hand between Harry's thighs. Then he sat up, reaching for the nightstand drawer.

Harry groaned loudly as he felt the hot oil being dripped across his buttocks, and gasped with pleasure when he felt Severus's hand stroking the oil over his body, into his arse. There was a curious fluttering feeling in Harry's stomach and he could not stop from shaking, he wanted it so badly. He felt Severus slid a hand down the back of his thigh, then press against the inner thigh, separating Harry's legs. Then he felt Severus climb in top of him.

As Severus entered him, Harry cried out. Severus went slowly, but there was still a delicious pain flooding through Harry's entire body. He could feel Severus's weight on his back, the warmth of the man's skin against his own, and as Severus slid in and out of him Harry moaned with desire.

Severus slid his hand under Harry's hip, reaching for his cock. He took hold of Harry's cock in a firm grip and slid his hand over it, keeping a tight hold as he continued to move in and out. He bent down, giving Harry a playful bite on the back of the neck, and smiled as the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up. He was giving the young man goose-bumps. Still holding tightly to Harry's cock, Severus reached around the boy's shoulder, embracing him tightly.

Harry cried out again, his breath faint and rapid in his chest as he felt Severus pull him closer, pressing Harry to him. Pleasurable sensations seemed to be flooding his entire body, and he was no longer sure where one started and another began. Severus was kissing his neck again, giving him chills, and the man's expert grip on his cock was wonderful.

At last they were both whipped into the height of frenzy. Severus pulled out of Harry and guided the young man to lay on his back. He gave Harry a rough kiss, sinking to his knees on the bed. He pulled Harry closer to him, and lifted Harry's buttocks higher into the right position. Then he entered him again, provoking a gasp from Harry. With each thrust, Severus stroked Harry's cock, tighter and tighter. Watching Harry was as erotic as anything else that was going on, Severus decided as he was swept up by Harry's expression. His mouth was open, his chin trembling and his eyelids fluttering. Severus quickened his rhythm and strained forward, catching Harry in a kiss. Harry clutched Severus by the shoulders, his fingernails digging into Severus's back.

"Oh...Sev -" Harry panted, gasping for breath. He felt Severus come as the man suddenly bucked and stiffened, and at that moment Harry lost it. The world seemed to go black as a wave of pleasure crashed over him, obscuring everything from his mind except the sensation of their bodies together. Harry did not know how long he drifted, calling Severus's name in a voice that grew steadily louder. At last the intensity began to fade, though pleasure still streamed though him, carried in his veins.

When he opened his eyes, Harry saw Severus still leaning over him. He reached forward, his arms encircling Severus's neck in a crushing embrace as he pulled the man down onto him. Harry was conscious of Severus's breath as each exhalation fluttered over his skin, but he could no longer keep his eyes open. He kept his arms around Severus, feeling the warmth as Severus lowered his head down onto Harry's chest, one arm draped across Harry's stomach. Both of them wanted to say something, but the pleasure had stolen the last of their energy, and sleep engulfed them both before they had a chance to notice.


End file.
